dsotmfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasper Hale
Jasper Hayden Whitlock Hale is a Texan vampires sired by Maria Evans in 1863, aged twenty. After devoting almost a century of his life to serving her within her army during the Southern Wars, he left with Peter and Charlotte in search of something better. Still married to Alice Cullen after half a century together, Jasper is currently content although struggling to control his hunger now that there is a human in the picture. Generally a quiet, socially-awkward sort, Jasper tends to attempt keeping to himself unless his brother, Emmett Cullen, happens to have yet another idiotic plot at mind. He dislikes everything Forks stands for, nowadays, and prefers to spend his time elsewhere; usually by himself, if he can manage it. Biography Human Life Born in Texas, 1843, Jasper grew up as the first born and only child of Henry Hayden and Delilah Whitlock, though he is unable to remember very much of them. Throughout his childhood he worked day and night out on his family's ranch raising the horses and offering his aid whether he could to the rearers nearby. Growing up without the money for a strong education and learning only basics from his mother, Jasper enlisted in the Confederate States Army early before his seventeenth birthday when the Civil War began; lying about his age and further displeasing the expectations of his father. Their relationship was rocky at the best of times with little affection shown to either, however, in joining the calvary Jasper hoped only to earn his respect and enough to keep them comfortable financially whilst he was away. Determined to prove himself to both his superiors and his family, his charismatic temperament saw him ascend the ranks whilst serving alongside his peers; quickly becoming the youngest Major of the Texan Confederate Calvary without very much difficulty at all. One night, at the age of 20, he was approached by three sisters to whom he initially intended to usher away, Maria , Lucy and Nettie . Distracted by their beauty, Jasper stood rather helplessly whilst Maria came forwards; kissing him for a few moments before going to turn him for her newborn army. The agony of the change was more than he could have imagined as a human, but eternal life came with a price and on seeing her face again when he awoke, days later, Jasper set about dedicating himself to his new General. Newborn Life with the Mexican Coven Life in the military served Jasper well as a newborn - finding himself frequently caught up in a fight for Maria's attention with little aim other than to show he was better. Not losing a fight kept his General proud and in turn he was given the responsibility of training the younger vampires; one of which being Peter Williams who fast became one of his sole real friends. More than open about his jealousy when Maria's attention fell upon Peter rather than himself, he was careful to remind her how much she meant to him; infatuated to the point of being willing to do anything she asked of him, even when it meant to kill. Over the years they spent together, he became certain that what he felt for her must have been love (for with his power he believed he was quite aware of his emotions) but only dared speak of it once with her which resulted in being rebuked with laughter and dismissal. Peter left with a newborn, Charlotte , only months after whilst Jasper stayed on for a later five years growing steadily more wary of his lifestyle. They travelled together for a small while before Jasper grew restless with the diet; struggling to control his thirst though attempting to hunt less often and left unnerved by Maria's absence in their new life. He left the couple a short while later, becoming nomadic and ultimately searching for some way he could balance his desire for blood with the disgust at feeling the humans' death. It came in the form of Alice . Alice and the Cullens Alice and Jasper met in 1948 at a diner in Philadelphia. She approached him, claiming that she had had a vision of their meeting and that they were to leave to find the Cullens. Initially opposed to the idea of a relationship of any sorts with her and unsettled by her forwardness, he put his trust in Alice though prefering to keep to his manners and attempt to refrain from the improper conversations or impromptu marrital discussions she was so fond of bringing up. Eventually, with some coaxing, he began to feel for her during their wandering and eventually found the courage to ask her hand... though it was not without difficulty in attempting to surprise a woman with precognition. They found the Cullens in 1950 and the coven, presently, was formed. As a family they drank only animal blood and did their best to keep a stable life amongst the humans. Naturally, Jasper found the conversion of diets a struggle to grasp - even moreso with the appearance of Bella at the beginning of the 21st century. His brother Edward became obsessed with a girl of the name Isabella Swan . Jasper initially was opposed to the relationship, being afraid for the family, and of what Bella could do if she told anyone their secret. But gradually, with assurance from Alice, he learnt to subside the annoyance and irritation. It had been a long time since he'd seen Edward happy, and he would have done anything to ensure he remained that way. Including help Bella out of harm's way. Bella's eighteenth birthday went to waste as Jasper found himself craving desperately for blood after she cut her finger on a present. That one small droplet was enough to set him off, but added with the amount that slipped from the wound at her wrist.... he couldn't take it. The frenzy was too much, he was desperate, he had to have her blood. He still finds it uncomfortable to speak of, and has not particularly made the effort to get along with Bella since. He is too ashamed of himself to risk her company for a longer period of time. Currently, Jasper spends his time between the Forks house and his Seattle apartment; more or less refraining from spending too much of his time with company. He considers himself in a somewhat stable relationship but enjoys his rare isolation from the family. His ability to control his diet is wading and, after the issue brought upon by Bella's presence, he is rather on edge over his slips; more than aware that the potential for him to kill her is far greater than he would like to admit. Studying at the university in Washington, Jasper already has degrees in history, philosophy and business aswell as a company partnership with J. Jenks for the sake of forgery and documentation when the family moves on. Plots '''Canon Starter Plots - '''Jasper doesn't trust himself around Bella. Just when he was getting suited to being around humans at school, Edward had to bring one into the house and start up a relationship. The last thing he wants to do is eat his brother's girlfriend, but sometimes it's a little difficult to resist. Abilities Despite the natural vampire abilities of increased strength, speed and heightened senses, Jasper also has the power of emotional empathy. OOC Info Jasper is played by Leo on DSotM, and is a canon character in Stephanie Meyer's series. Category:Olympic Coven Category:Vampire Category:Vegetarian Vampire Category:Forks High Student Category:Forks Resident